troikafandomcom-20200216-history
Description.mes
// Unless you are adding a prototype, DO NOT PLACE NEW MESSAGES IN THIS FILE // New descriptions and such go in a module-based file called gamedesc.mes // The HIGHEST description number you can use is: 1073741822 // 0 - 999: Portals {0}{Door} {1}{Door} {2}{Door} {3}{Door} {4}{Door} {5}{Door} {6}{Door} {7}{Door} {8}{Door} {9}{Door} {10}{Door} {11}{Door} {12}{Door} {13}{Door} {14}{Door} {15}{Door} {16}{Door} {17}{Door} {18}{Door} {19}{Door} {20}{Door} {21}{Door} {22}{Door} {23}{Door} {24}{Door} {25}{Door} {26}{Door} {27}{Door} {28}{Door} {29}{Door} {30}{Door} {31}{Door} {32}{Door} {33}{Door} {34}{Door} {35}{Door} {36}{Door} {37}{Door} {38}{Door} {39}{} {40}{Door} {41}{Door} {42}{Door} {43}{Door} {44}{Door} {45}{Door} {46}{Door} {47}{} {48}{Door} {49}{Door} {50}{Door} {51}{Door} {52}{} {53}{} {54}{Door} {55}{Door} {56}{} {57}{Door} {58}{Door} {59}{Door} {60}{Door} {61}{Door} {62}{Door} {63}{} {64}{Door} {65}{Door} {66}{Door} {67}{Door} {68}{Door} {69}{} {70}{} {71}{} {72}{Door} {73}{Door} {74}{Door} {75}{Door} {76}{} {77}{Door} {78}{Door} {79}{Door} {80}{Door} {81}{Door} {82}{Door} {83}{Door} {84}{Door} {85}{Door} {86}{Door} {87}{Door} {88}{Curtain} {89}{Door} {90}{Door} {91}{Door} {92}{Door} {93}{} {94}{Door} {95}{Door} {96}{} {97}{Door} {98}{Door} {99}{} {100}{} {101}{} {102}{} {103}{} {104}{} {105}{Door} {106}{} {107}{} {108}{} {109}{} {110}{} // 1000 - 1999: Containers {1000}{Junk Pile} {1001}{Treasure Chest} {1002}{Gold Chest} {1003}{Footlocker} {1004}{Chest} {1005}{Large Chest} {1006}{Fine Chest} {1007}{Nira's Chest} {1008}{Jaroo's Chest} {1009}{Rentsch's Chest} {1010}{Tower Brigand Leader's Chest} {1011}{Romag's Chest} {1012}{Alrrem's Chest} {1013}{Belsornig's Chest} {1014}{Kelno's Chest} {1015}{Feldrin's Chest} {1016}{Smigmal's Chest} {1017}{Falrinth's Chest} {1018}{Senshock's Chest} {1019}{Ettin's Treasure Chest} {1020}{Ettin's Chest A} {1021}{Ettin's Chest B} {1022}{Hedrack's Greater Temple Chest 1} {1023}{Hedrack's Greater Temple Chest 2} {1024}{Hedrack's Greater Temple Chest 3} {1025}{Hedrack's Greater Temple Chest 4} {1026}{Spore Chest} {1027}{Chest} {1028}{Well} {1029}{Book} {1030}{Anvil} {1031}{Rainbow Rock} {1032}{Banshee Chest} {1033}{Falrinth's Second Chest} {1034}{Werewolves' Chest} {1035}{Minotaur's Chest} {1036}{Shadows' Chest} {1037}{Violet Fungi Chest} {1038}{Crayfish Loot} {1039}{Ghouls' Chest} {1040}{Ghasts' Chest} {1041}{Earth Temple Chest 1} {1042}{Earth Temple Chest 2} {1043}{Earth Temple Chest 3} {1044}{Earth Temple Chest 4} {1045}{Lareth's Dresser} {1046}{Ivory Chest} {1047}{Earth Temple Altar} {1048}{Tutorial Chest} {1049}{Barrel} {1050}{Throne of Gems} {1051}{Throne of Gems (Gems Removed)} {1052}{Anvil} // Otis' Secret Stash Anvil {1053}{Treasure Chest} {1055}{Control Box} {1056}{Fire Temple Chest} {1100}{Extraplanar Chest} // 2000 - 2999: Scenery {2000}{Blood Pool} {2001}{Tree} {2002}{Fog} {2003}{Grass} {2004}{SecretDoor} {2005}{SparklesTest} {2006}{WallTest} {2007}{Swamp Tree} {2008}{Medium Swamp Tree} {2009}{Small SwampTree} {2010}{Bush} {2011}{Door Icon} {2012}{Ladder Down Icon} {2013}{Ladder Up Icon} {2014}{Stairs Down Icon} {2015}{Stairs Up Icon} {2016}{Mill Wheel} {2017}{Oak Tree} {2018}{Moathouse-Ext-pool1} {2019}{Moathouse-Ext-pool2} {2020}{Moat} {2021}{Moathouse-Ext-pool3} {2022}{Moathouse-Ext-pool4} {2023}{Fern} {2024}{Bush2} {2025}{SmallTree1} {2026}{SIGN_#} {2027}{SIGN_#} {2028}{SIGN_#} {2029}{SIGN_#} {2030}{SIGN_#} {2031}{SIGN_#} {2032}{SIGN_#} {2033}{SIGN_#} {2034}{SIGN_#} {2035}{Secret Door Icon} {2036}{Secret Ladder Down Icon} {2037}{Secret Ladder Up Icon} {2038}{Secret Stairs Down Icon} {2039}{Secret Stairs Up Icon} {2040}{mirror} {2041}{cypress_tree} {2042}{deklo_tree} {2043}{beholder} {2044}{dragon} {2045}{manticore} {2046}{usk_tree} {2047}{firegiant} {2048}{medusa} {2049}{mummy} {2050}{wight} {2051}{rakshasa} {2052}{deklobush} {2053}{deklobush} {2054}{deklograss} {2055}{templebush} {2056}{templebush} {2057}{usk_tree01} {2058}{templebush01} {2059}{templebush01} {2060}{hommlet_tree} {2061}{nulbtree} {2062}{nulb_bush} {2063}{nulb_bush} {2064}{Guest Book} {2065}{Corn} {2066}{Corn_patch} {2067}{Corn_patch_a} {2068}{Cabbage} {2069}{Cabbage} {2070}{Corn} {2071}{Pumpkin} {2072}{Minotaur statue} {2073}{MD_water} {2074}{Fire_node01} {2075}{Fire_node02} {2076}{Fire_node03} {2077}{Fire_node04} {2078}{Fire_node05} {2079}{Fire_node06} {2080}{Fire_node07} {2081}{Fire_node08} {2082}{Fire_node09} {2083}{Fire_node10} {2084}{Fire_node11} {2085}{Fire_node12} {2086}{Fire_node12a} {2087}{Fire_node13} {2088}{Fire_node14} {2089}{floor_dropping} {2090}{TI_Throne} {2091}{Fire_node15} {2092}{Fire_node16} {2093}{Fire_node17} {2094}{Fire_node18} {2095}{Fire_node19} {2096}{Fire_node20} {2097}{Fire_node21} {2098}{Fire_node22} {2099}{Fire_node23} {2100}{Fire_node24} {2101}{temple_small_bush} {2102}{MM-TestPiece} {2103}{MM-Window-01} {2104}{Gargoyle-Climb2Fly} {2105}{MM-Window-02} {2106}{MM-Window-03} {2107}{MM-Window-04} {2108}{MM-Window-05} {2109}{MM-Window-06} {2110}{Juggernaut Statue} {2111}{RTweed} {2112}{Dead_man} {2113}{Platinum Pillar} {2114}{Fire_node04a} {2115}{Fire_node05a} {2116}{Fire_node07a} {2117}{Fire_node07b} {2118}{Dead_dwarf_male} {2119}{Cistern_Chamber} {2120}{Fire_node16a} {2121}{Colosseum_cheer1} {2122}{Colosseum_cheer2} {2123}{Colosseum_cheer3} {2124}{Colosseum_cheer4} {2125}{female_dead} {2126}{goblin_01_dead} {2127}{goblin_02_dead} {2128}{goblin_03_dead} {2129}{DO NOT USE Zugg_throne_encrusted} {2130}{DO NOT USE Zugg_throne} {2131}{Gargoyle-ClimbFromTop} {2132}{Gargoyle-ClimbFromBottom} {2133}{Gargoyle-Climb2Dive} {2134}{jaroos_tree} {2197}{Statue} {2198}{Statue} {2199}{Statue} // 3000 - 3999: Projectiles {3000}{bp_projectile_standard} {3001}{Arrow} {3002}{Bolt} {3003}{Bullet} {3004}{Magic Missile} {3005}{Throwing Dagger} {3006}{Club} {3007}{Shortspear} {3008}{Spear} {3009}{Dart} {3010}{Javelin} {3011}{Throwing Axe} {3012}{Light Hammer} {3013}{Trident} {3014}{Halfling Sai} {3015}{Sai} {3016}{Shuriken} {3017}{Ball of Fire} {3018}{Bottle} // 4000 - 4999: Weapons {4000}{bp_weapon_start} {4001}{SwordTest} {4002}{Gnoll Double Axe} {4003}{Gnoll Single Axe} {4004}{Gnoll Heavy Mace} {4005}{Gnoll Morningstar} {4006}{Gnoll Shortsword} {4007}{Lizardman Greatclub} {4008}{Lizardman Club} {4009}{Rapier} {4010}{Greatsword} {4011}{Rusty Greatsword} {4012}{Masterwork Greatsword} {4013}{Barbarian Sword} {4014}{Rusty Barbarian Sword} {4015}{Bastard Sword} {4016}{Scather} {4017}{Fragarach} {4018}{Celtic Shortsword} {4019}{Greatsword} {4020}{Rusty Celtic Shortsword} {4021}{Cutlass} {4022}{Rusty Cutlass} {4023}{Egyptian Longsword} {4024}{Rusty Egyptian Longsword} {4025}{Excalibur} {4026}{Falchion} {4027}{Rusty Falchion} {4028}{Flaming Longsword +1} {4029}{Rusty Fantasy Longsword} {4030}{Fantasy Longsword} {4031}{Rusty Fantasy Longsword} {4032}{Fantasy Longsword} {4033}{Fantasy Longsword} {4034}{Katana} {4035}{Masterwork Katana} {4036}{Longsword} {4037}{Rusty Longsword} {4038}{Longsword} {4039}{Rusty Longsword} {4040}{Longsword} {4041}{Rusty Longsword} {4042}{Rusty Rapier} {4043}{Gladius} {4044}{Rusty Gladius} {4045}{Scimitar} {4046}{Rusty Scimitar} {4047}{Scimitar +1} {4048}{Masterwork Scimitar} {4049}{Shortsword} {4050}{Rusty Shortsword} {4051}{Longsword} {4052}{Rusty Longsword} {4053}{Longsword} {4054}{Longsword} {4055}{Longsword} {4056}{Longsword} {4057}{Dagger +2} {4058}{Dagger +1} {4059}{Throwing Dagger} {4060}{Dagger} {4061}{Rusty Dagger} {4062}{Battleaxe} {4063}{Dwarven War Axe} {4064}{Greataxe} {4065}{Masterwork Greataxe} {4066}{Greatclub} {4067}{Handaxe} {4068}{Heavy Mace} {4069}{Heavy Pick} {4070}{Morningstar} {4071}{Light Mace} {4072}{Scythe} {4073}{Single Axe} {4074}{Club} {4075}{Gnome Hooked Hammer} {4076}{Light Hammer} {4077}{Warhammer} {4078}{Warhammer +1} {4079}{Warhammer +2} {4080}{Rusty Warhammer} {4081}{Longsword +1} {4082}{Longsword +2} {4083}{Longsword +3} {4084}{Longsword +4} {4085}{Longsword +5} {4086}{Magic Double Axe} {4087}{Longbow} {4088}{Bugbear Longbow} {4089}{Bugbear Sword} {4090}{Bugbear Morningstar} {4091}{Bugbear Double Axe} {4092}{Bugbear Greatclub} {4093}{Bugbear Double Axe} {4094}{Bugbear Bardiche} {4095}{Bugbear Spear} {4096}{Light Crossbow} {4097}{Heavy Crossbow} {4098}{Battleaxe +1} {4099}{Hill Giant Club} {4100}{Hill Giant Club} {4101}{Hill Giant Spiked Club} {4102}{Hill Giant Rock} {4103}{Hill Giant Tetsubo} {4104}{Hill Giant Maul} {4105}{Troll Military Fork} {4106}{Flaming Greataxe} {4107}{Magic Shortsword} // Gremag's {4108}{Longbow of Frost} {4109}{Mace +1} {4110}{Quarterstaff} {4111}{Rod of the Python} {4112}{Dagger of Venom} {4113}{Guisarme} {4114}{Battleaxe} {4115}{Sling} {4116}{Shortspear} {4117}{Spear} {4118}{Glaive} {4119}{Ranseur} {4120}{Lareth's Staff of Striking} {4121}{Spear +1} {4122}{Otis' Longsword +2} {4123}{Javelin} {4124}{Rod of Smiting} {4125}{Staff of Striking} {4126}{Shortsword +1} {4127}{Dart} {4128}{Hedrack's Warhammer +2} {4129}{Wonnilon's Dagger +2} {4130}{Wonnilon's Repeating Crossbow +1} {4131}{Antonio's Mace} {4132}{Masterwork Longsword} {4133}{Balor Vorpal Sword} {4134}{Javelin of Lightning} {4135}{Flame Tongue} {4136}{Frost Brand} {4137}{Staff of Fire} {4138}{Staff of Life} {4139}{Rod of the Viper} {4140}{Spiritual Weapon Battleaxe Blue} {4141}{Spiritual Weapon Battleaxe Red} {4142}{Spiritual Weapon Dagger} {4143}{Spiritual Weapon Greatsword} {4144}{Spiritual Weapon Heavy Mace} {4145}{Spiritual Weapon Longbow} {4146}{Spiritual Weapon Longsword} {4147}{Spiritual Weapon Morningstar} {4148}{Spiritual Weapon Rapier} {4149}{Spiritual Weapon Scythe} {4150}{Spiritual Weapon Shortsword} {4151}{Spiritual Weapon Spear} {4152}{Spiritual Weapon Staff} {4153}{Spiritual Weapon Warhammer} {4154}{Sword of Life Stealing} {4155}{Masterwork Dagger} {4156}{Masterwork Rapier} {4157}{Masterwork Bastard Sword} {4158}{Masterwork Falchion} {4159}{Masterwork Shortsword} {4160}{Masterwork Throwing Dagger} {4162}{Masterwork Battleaxe} {4163}{Masterwork Dwarven War Axe} {4164}{Masterwork Greatclub} {4165}{Masterwork Handaxe} {4166}{Masterwork Heavy Mace} {4167}{Masterwork Heavy Pick} {4168}{Masterwork Morningstar} {4169}{Masterwork Light Mace} {4170}{Masterwork Scythe} {4171}{Masterwork Single Axe} {4172}{Masterwork Club} {4173}{Masterwork Gnome Hooked Hammer} {4174}{Masterwork Light Hammer} {4175}{Masterwork Warhammer} {4176}{Masterwork Longbow} {4177}{Masterwork Light Crossbow} {4178}{Masterwork Heavy Crossbow} {4179}{Masterwork Quarterstaff} {4180}{Masterwork Guisarme} {4181}{Masterwork Battleaxe} {4182}{Masterwork Sling} {4183}{Masterwork Shortspear} {4184}{Masterwork Spear} {4185}{Masterwork Glaive} {4186}{Masterwork Ranseur} {4187}{Masterwork Javelin} {4188}{Masterwork Dart} {4189}{Masterwork Cutlass} {4190}{Ogre Shaman Club} {4191}{Longbow +1} {4192}{Bugbear Greatsword} {4193}{Morningstar +1} {4194}{Longspear} {4195}{Composite Longbow (Str 14)} {4196}{Masterwork Longspear} {4197}{Jaer's Spheres of Fire} {4198}{Ogre Club} {4199}{Ogre Club} {4200}{Ogre Spiked Club} {4201}{Shortbow} {4202}{Masterwork Shortbow} {4203}{Greathammer} {4204}{Masterwork Greathammer} {4205}{Maul} {4206}{Masterwork Maul} {4207}{Heavy Flail} {4208}{Masterwork Heavy Flail} {4209}{Spiked Chain} {4210}{Masterwork Spiked Chain} {4211}{Shuriken} {4212}{Masterwork Shuriken} {4213}{Masterwork Great Cleaver} {4214}{Masterwork Small Quarterstaff} {4215}{Masterwork Halfling Siangham} {4216}{Masterwork Kukri} {4217}{Moradin's Soul Hammer +1} {4218}{Thorned Chains of Love +1} {4219}{Holy Ranseur +1} {4220}{Holy Mace +1} {4221}{Holy Greataxe +1} {4222}{Holy Longsword +1} {4223}{Shillelagh} {4224}{Holy Water} {4225}{Kelno's Vial of Unholy Water} {4226}{Unholy Water} {4227}{White Rod, Minor} {4228}{White Rod} {4229}{Grey Rod, Minor} {4230}{Grey Rod} {4231}{Black Rod, Minor} {4232}{Black Rod} {4233}{Staff of Defence} {4234}{Staff of the Transmuter} {4235}{David's Sling} {4236}{Sickle} {4237}{Masterwork Sickle} {4238}{Silver Sword of Chaos} {4239}{Heavy Saber} {4240}{Masterwork Heavy Saber} {4300}{Composite Longbow (Str 12)} {4301}{Composite Longbow (Str 16)} {4302}{Composite Shortbow (Str 12)} {4303}{Composite Shortbow (Str 14)} {4304}{Masterwork Composite Longbow (Str 12)} {4305}{Masterwork Composite Longbow (Str 14)} {4306}{Masterwork Composite Longbow (Str 16)} {4307}{Masterwork Composite Shortbow (Str 12)} {4308}{Masterwork Composite Shortbow (Str 14)} {4309}{Staff of Size Alteration} {4310}{Staff of Charming} {4311}{Staff of Frost} {4312}{Staff of the Woodlands} {4313}{Staff of Healing} {4314}{Rod of Alertness} {4315}{Rod of Negation} {4316}{Rod of Thunder and Lightning} {4317}{Staff of Elemental Control (Air)} {4318}{Staff of Elemental Control (Earth)} {4319}{Staff of Elemental Control (Fire)} {4320}{Staff of Elemental Control (Water)} {4321}{Staff of Boccob} {4322}{Sahandrian} {4323}{Jenevier} {4324}{Agony} {4325}{Traveler's Friend} {4326}{Arumdina} {4327}{Blood Spear} {4328}{Justicebringer} {4329}{Pain's Memory} {4330}{Kelmar} {4331}{Soulhammer} {4332}{Lifecutter} {4333}{Stormstouch} {4334}{Swiftstrike} {4335}{Sunsceptre} {4336}{Mace of St. Cuthbert} {4337}{Afterthought} {4338}{Discretion} {4339}{Hornblade} {4340}{Wakizashi} {4341}{Masterwork Wakizashi} {4342}{Composite Longbow (Str 18)} {4343}{Masterwork Composite Longbow (Str 18)} {4400}{Smyth & Westrealm .50} {4401}{Double Greataxe} {4402}{Large Axe} {4403}{Great Mace} {4404}{Masterwork Nodachi} {4405}{Single Greataxe} {4406}{Sword of Cahoem} {4407}{Tetsubo} {4408}{Flail} {4409}{Darkblade} {4410}{Hatori Hanzo Steel} {4411}{Military Fork} {4412}{Halberd} {4413}{Trident} {4414}{Heavy Scimitar} {4415}{Silver Nodachi} {4416}{Composite Poisoned Shortbow (Str 16)} {4490}{Masterwork Spear of Keoland} {4491}{Spear of Keoland} {4492}{Masterwork Zweihander} {4493}{Zweihander} {4494}{Repeating Light Crossbow} {4495}{Blade of Fury} {4496}{Silver Light Mace} {4497}{Repeating Hand Crossbow} {4498}{Iolo's Joy} {4499}{Blade of Spite} {4500}{Rapier +2} {4501}{Ettin Club (Primary Hand)} {4502}{Ettin Club (Off-Hand)} {4503}{Iuz's Greatsword} {4504}{St. Cuthbert's Cudgel} {4597}{Cerulean's Rod} {4598}{Holy Bastard Sword} {4599}{Sword of Katara} {4600}{Smyth & Westrealm .30-.06 Bolt Action Rifle w/Scope} {4601}{Wakizashi} {4602}{Tanto} {4603}{Masterwork Tanto} {4604}{Kama} {4605}{Masterwork Kama} {4606}{Main Gauche} {4607}{Masterwork Main Gauche} {4608}{Bolo} {4609}{Masterwork Bolo} {4610}{Guillotine Blade} {4611}{Masterwork Guillotine Blade} {4612}{Tiny Rapier} {4613}{Masterwork Tiny Rapier} {4620}{Bearded Devil Glaive} {4621}{Bralani Holy Scimitar +1} {4622}{Bralani Holy Composite Longbow +1} {4623}{Halfling Siangham} {4624}{Kukri} {4625}{Masterwork Siangham} {4626}{Siangham} {4650}{Cleaver} {4700}{Katana +1} {4701}{Wakizashi +1} {4702}{Static Lashing} {4703}{Boxing Glove} {4704}{Masterwork Spiked Gauntlets} {4705}{Spiked Gauntlets} {4706}{Masterwork Trident} {4707}{Masterwork Halberd} {4998}{Tenser's Transformation Sword} {4999}{Paladin Holy Sword} // 5000 - 5999: Ammo {5000}{DO NOT USE bp_ammo_arrow} {5001}{DO NOT USE arrow} {5002}{DO NOT USE bolt} {5003}{DO NOT USE bullet} {5004}{Quiver of Arrows} {5005}{Quarrel of Bolts} {5006}{Quiver of Arrows +1} {5007}{Pouch of Bullets} {5008}{Quiver of Silver Arrows} {5009}{Quiver of Arrows +2} {5010}{Quiver of Arrows +3} {5011}{Quarrel of Bolts +1} {5012}{Quarrel of Bolts +2} {5013}{Quarrel of Bolts +3} {5021}{Quiver of Pixie Sleep Arrows} {5022}{Quiver of Pixie Forget Arrows} {5023}{Quarrel of Drow Sleep Bolts} {5098}{Quarrel of Silver Bolts} {5099}{Quarrel of Silver Bolts +1} // 6000 - 6999: Armor {6000}{bp_armor_start} {6001}{Gnoll Helmet} {6002}{Gnoll Helmet 2} {6003}{Gnoll Sergeant's Helmet} {6004}{Gnoll Shield 1} {6005}{Gnoll Shield 2} {6006}{Gnoll Shield 3} {6007}{Gnoll Shield 4} {6008}{Battered Gnoll Shield} {6009}{Druid Hide} {6010}{Leather Helm} {6011}{Leather Boots} {6012}{Leather Gloves} {6013}{Leather Armor} {6014}{Lizardman Shield} {6015}{Eye of Flame Cloak} {6016}{Cloth Armor} {6017}{Gnome Ring} {6018}{Chain Helmet} {6019}{Chainmail Armor} {6020}{Chainmail Boots} {6021}{Chainmail Gloves} {6022}{Padded Armor} {6023}{Padded Boots} {6024}{Padded Gloves} {6025}{Coolie Hat} {6026}{Barbarian Helm} {6027}{Nice Circlet} {6028}{Simple Circlet} {6029}{Basic Crown} {6030}{Jeweled Crown} {6031}{Eyeglasses} {6032}{Generic Helm} {6033}{Great Helm} {6034}{Leather Cap} {6035}{Plumed Helm} {6036}{Rogue's Helm} {6037}{Straw Cap} {6038}{Wizard Hat} {6039}{Full Plate Armor} {6040}{Plate Boots} {6041}{Plate Gloves} {6042}{Leather Armor} // brigand, black {6043}{Leather Armor} // brigand, grey {6044}{Leather Armor} // brigand, reddish {6045}{Leather Boots} // brigand {6046}{Leather Gloves} // brigand {6047}{Scale Armor} {6048}{Prince Thrommel's Plate Armor} {6049}{Chainmail +1} {6050}{Shield +1} {6051}{Shield +2} {6052}{Shield +3} {6053}{Shield +4} {6054}{Shield +5} {6055}{Barbarian Armor} {6056}{Studded Leather} {6057}{Boots of Elvenkind} {6058}{Cloak of Elvenkind} {6059}{Buckler} {6060}{Large Steel Shield} {6061}{Prince Thrommel's Large Steel Shield} {6062}{Large Steel Shield} {6063}{Large Masterwork Steel Shield} {6064}{Large Wooden Shield} {6065}{Large Masterwork Wooden Shield} {6066}{Metal Orcish Shield} {6067}{Wooden Orcish Shield} {6068}{Large Steel Shield} {6069}{Large Steel Shield} {6070}{Large Wooden Shield} {6071}{Large Wooden Shield} {6072}{Large Wooden Shield} {6073}{Wooden Elvish Shield} {6074}{Small Steel Shield} {6075}{Small Masterwork Steel Shield} {6076}{Small Wooden Shield} {6077}{Small Steel Shield} {6078}{Metal Tower Shield} {6079}{Masterwork Metal Tower Shield} {6080}{Wooden Tower Shield} {6081}{Robes} {6082}{Ring of Protection +1} {6083}{Ring of Protection +2} {6084}{Ring of Protection +3} {6085}{Cloak of Resistance +1} {6086}{Cloak of Resistance +2} {6087}{Cloak of Resistance +3} {6088}{Ring of Invisibility} {6089}{Ring of Mammal Control} {6090}{Scarab of Proof against Poison} {6091}{Leather Armor +1} {6092}{Amulet of Proof against Detection and Location} {6093}{Chain Shirt} {6094}{Chainmail +2} {6095}{Chainmail +3} {6096}{Splint Mail} {6097}{Lareth's Breastplate +1} {6098}{Lareth's Plate Boots} {6099}{Lareth's Ring of Freedom of Movement} {6100}{Lareth's Gold Chain} {6101}{Ring of Fire Resistance, Minor} {6102}{Otis' Chainmail +2} {6103}{Breastplate} {6104}{Full Plate +1} {6105}{Ring of Freedom of Movement} {6106}{Troll Bone Armor} {6107}{Necklace of Adaptation} {6108}{Oohlgrist's Ruby Necklace} {6109}{Air Temple Ivory Robes} {6110}{Earth Temple Brown Robes} {6111}{Fire Temple Crimson Robes} {6112}{Water Temple Moss-Green Robes} {6113}{Greater Temple Black Robes} {6114}{Black TZGY Scarab} {6115}{Bracers of Armor +5} {6116}{Prince Thrommel's Golden Amulet} {6117}{Prince Thrommel's Golden Ring} {6118}{Ring of Change} {6119}{Bracers of Armor +3} {6120}{Banded Armor} {6121}{Banded Armor +1} {6122}{Full Plate Armor +3} {6123}{Ragged Clothes} {6124}{Red Cloak} {6125}{Blue Elven Chain} {6126}{Unicorn Ring} {6127}{Necklace of Prayer Beads (Karma)} {6128}{Silver Star Badge of Veluna} {6129}{Gold Crown Badge of Furyondy} {6130}{Wizard Robes} {6131}{Hedrack's Full Plate Armor +3} {6132}{Hedrack's Plate Boots} {6133}{Hedrack's Plate Gloves} {6134}{Hedrack's Plate Helmet} {6135}{Hedrack's Shield +3} {6136}{Spiked Wooden Shield} {6137}{Boots of Speed} {6138}{Wonnilon's Leather Armor} {6139}{Copper Starburst Pendant} {6140}{Eight-Pointed Amulet} {6141}{Masterwork Full Plate Armor} {6142}{Brown Farmer Garb} {6143}{Black Farmer Garb} {6144}{Blue Farmer Garb} {6145}{Green Farmer Garb} {6146}{Grey Farmer Garb} {6147}{Blue Villager Garb} {6148}{Green Villager Garb} {6149}{Ochre Villager Garb} {6150}{Red Villager Garb} {6151}{Red Noble Garb} {6152}{Padded Armor} {6153}{Scale Armor} {6154}{Masterwork Scale Armor} {6155}{Temple Breastplate} {6156}{Earth Temple Ring} {6157}{Gold Chain} {6158}{Half-Plate} {6159}{Gilded Full Plate Armor} {6160}{Gilded Plate Boots} {6161}{Gilded Plate Gloves} {6162}{Cloak of Resistance +4} {6163}{Bugbear Spiked Temple Shield} {6164}{Bugbear Spiked Earth Shield} {6165}{Bugbear Spiked Water Shield} {6166}{Bugbear Spiked Air Shield} {6167}{Bugbear Spiked Fire Shield} {6168}{Bugbear Notched Temple Shield} {6169}{Bugbear Notched Earth Shield} {6170}{Bugbear Notched Water Shield} {6171}{Bugbear Notched Air Shield} {6172}{Bugbear Notched Fire Shield} {6173}{Bugbear Round Temple Shield} {6174}{Bugbear Round Earth Shield} {6175}{Bugbear Round Water Shield} {6176}{Bugbear Round Air Shield} {6177}{Bugbear Round Fire Shield} {6178}{Bugbear-Gnoll Shield} {6179}{Bugbear Iuz Shield} {6180}{Plain Copper Ring} {6181}{Silver Ring} {6182}{Gold Ring} {6183}{Garnet Ring} {6184}{Jasper Ring} {6185}{Bronze Ring} {6186}{Platinum Ring} {6187}{Fancy Gold Ring} {6188}{Ruby Ring} {6189}{Sapphire Ring} {6190}{Tribal Necklace} {6191}{Heavy Gold Chain} {6192}{Jade Pendant} {6193}{Scarab Necklace} {6194}{Silver Necklace} {6195}{Fancy Gold Chain} {6196}{Jade Necklace} {6197}{Silver Medallion Necklace} {6198}{Ring of Animal Summoning (Dog)} {6199}{Gloves of Dexterity +2} {6200}{Gloves of Dexterity +4} {6201}{Gloves of Dexterity +6} {6202}{Monk Boots} {6203}{Black Monk Robes} {6204}{Blue Monk Robes} {6205}{Brown Monk Robes} {6206}{Orange Monk Robes} {6207}{Red Monk Robes} {6208}{White Monk Robes} {6209}{Bone Helm} {6210}{Bone Armor} {6211}{Blue Mystic Garb} {6212}{Green Mystic Garb} {6213}{Red Mystic Garb} {6214}{Green Elven Chain} {6215}{Purple Elven Chain} {6216}{Hide Armor} {6217}{Druidic Helm} {6218}{Purple Noble Garb} {6219}{Senshock's Robes} {6220}{Masterwork Padded Armor} {6221}{Masterwork Leather Armor} {6222}{Masterwork Studded Leather} {6223}{Masterwork Chain Shirt} {6224}{Masterwork Hide Armor} {6225}{Masterwork Chainmail Armor} {6226}{Masterwork Breastplate} {6227}{Masterwork Splint Mail} {6228}{Masterwork Banded Armor} {6229}{Masterwork Half-Plate} {6230}{Masterwork Full Plate Armor} {6231}{Masterwork Buckler} {6232}{Small Masterwork Wooden Shield} {6233}{Black Cloak} {6234}{White Cloak} {6235}{Blue Bandana} {6236}{Red Bandana} {6237}{Bicorne} {6238}{Jaunty Hat} {6239}{Darley's Necklace} {6240}{Amulet of Health +2} {6241}{Amulet of Health +4} {6242}{Amulet of Health +6} {6243}{Belt of Giant Strength +4} {6244}{Belt of Giant Strength +6} {6245}{Gauntlets of Ogre Power} {6246}{Headband of Intellect +2} {6247}{Headband of Intellect +4} {6248}{Headband of Intellect +6} {6249}{Amulet of Wisdom +2} {6250}{Amulet of Wisdom +4} {6251}{Amulet of Wisdom +6} {6252}{Cloak of Charisma +2} {6253}{Cloak of Charisma +4} {6254}{Cloak of Charisma +6} {6255}{Circlet of Persuasion} {6256}{Necklace of Detection} {6257}{Amulet of Mighty Fists +1} {6258}{Amulet of Mighty Fists +2} {6259}{Amulet of Mighty Fists +3} {6260}{Amulet of Mighty Fists +4} {6261}{Amulet of Mighty Fists +5} {6262}{Amulet of Natural Armor +1} {6263}{Amulet of Natural Armor +2} {6264}{Amulet of Natural Armor +3} {6265}{Amulet of Natural Armor +4} {6266}{Amulet of Natural Armor +5} {6267}{Bracers of Archery, Greater} {6268}{Bracers of Archery, Lesser} {6269}{Green Cloak} {6270}{Lady's Ring Inscribed "From Jay"} {6271}{Circlet of Blasting, Minor} {6272}{Bracers of Armor +1} {6273}{Bracers of Armor +2} {6274}{Bracers of Armor +4} {6275}{Cloak of Arachnida} {6276}{Hands of Fire} {6277}{Hands of Ice} {6278}{Hands of Electricity} {6279}{Hands of Life} {6280}{Hands of Death} {6281}{Boots of Striding} {6282}{Small Black Cloak} {6283}{Simple Circlet} {6284}{Helm of Teleportation} {6285}{Vest of Escape} {6286}{Mantle of Spell Resistance} {6287}{Goggles of Minute Seeing} {6288}{Helm of Telepathy} {6289}{Boots of the Winterlands} {6290}{Bracers of Dawn} {6291}{Dwarven Forge Gauntlets} {6292}{Eyes of Charming} {6293}{Eyes of the Eagle} {6294}{Helm of Reading Magic} {6295}{Periapt of Wound Closure} {6300}{Small Masterwork Leather Armor} {6302}{Small Masterwork Padded Armor} {6304}{Small Masterwork Studded Leather} {6305}{Masterwork Leather Armor} {6311}{Darkwood Buckler} {6312}{Large Darkwood Shield} {6313}{Large Mithral Shield} {6314}{Adamantium Breastplate} {6315}{Mithral Shirt} {6316}{Dragonhide Plate} {6317}{Dwarven Plate} {6318}{Gladiator Armor} {6319}{Black Dress} {6320}{Corset} {6321}{Marauder Armor} {6322}{White Robe} {6323}{Boots of Teleportation} {6324}{Cloak of Invisibility} {6325}{Magic Celtic Tattoos} {6326}{Royal Armor} {6327}{Masterwork Gladiator Armor} {6328}{Masterwork Marauder Armor} {6329}{Red Robe} {6330}{Celtic Tattoos} {6331}{Black Robe} {6332}{Brown Robe} {6333}{Green Robe} {6334}{Black Plate} {6335}{Hoodless Circlet} {6336}{Yakuza Tattoos} {6337}{Ninja Tattoos} {6338}{Blue Cape} {6339}{Mithral Plate} {6340}{Mithral Buckler} {6398}{Chain Shirt +1} {6399}{Curved Heater +2} {6400}{Iron Body Spell Object} {6401}{Robe of the Archmagi (White)} {6402}{Robe of the Archmagi (Grey)} {6403}{Robe of the Archmagi (Black)} {6404}{Cape of the Mountebank} {6405}{Druid's Vestments} {6406}{Cloak of Resistance +4} {6407}{Cloak of Resistance +5} {6408}{Cloak of Displacement, Minor} {6409}{Cloak of Displacement, Major} {6410}{Robe of Eyes} {6411}{Robe of Blending} {6412}{Helm of Brilliance} {6454}{Plain Chainmail} {6465}{Cape of Hextor} {6474}{Masterwork Fine Chainmail} {6475}{Fine Chainmail} {6476}{Golden Chainmail} {6481}{Shield of Hextor} {6483}{Scale Armor of Hextor} {6485}{Priest of Hextor Robes} {6486}{Robes of Midnight} {6487}{Helm of Midnight} {6498}{Masterwork Verbobonc Shield} {6499}{Verbobonc Shield} // Drow Gear {6500}{Drow Wig} {6501}{Drow Mask} {6502}{Drow Spidersilk armor} {6503}{Drow Banded armor} {6504}{Drow elven chain} {6505}{Drow Halfplate armor} {6506}{Drow Gloves} {6600}{Bralani Armor} {6601}{Steam Mephit Wig} {6602}{Steam Mephit Mask} {6603}{Steam Mephit Skin} {6604}{Steam Mephit Feet} {6605}{Steam Mephit Hands} {6606}{Steam Mephit Wings} {6607}{Nixie Wig} {6608}{Nixie Mask} {6609}{Nixie Shawl} {6610}{Nixie Feet} {6611}{Nixie Hands} {6612}{Pixie Wings} {6613}{Chain Devil Helm} {6614}{Chain Devil Chains} {6615}{Chain Devil Boots} {6616}{Chain Devil Gloves} // 7000 - 7999: Money {7000}{Copper} {7001}{Silver} {7002}{Gold} {7003}{Platinum} // 8000 - 8999: Food/Poison/Potions {8000}{Bp_Food_Poison} {8001}{Goodberry} {8002}{Green Potion} {8003}{Potion of Protection from Magic} {8004}{Ale} {8005}{Chunk of Meat} {8006}{Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds} {8007}{Potion of Cure Serious Wounds} {8008}{Potion of Haste} {8009}{Potion of Enlarge Person} {8010}{Potion of Invisibility} {8011}{Belsornig's Poison Vial} {8012}{Potion of Aid} {8013}{Potion of Bull's Strength} {8014}{Potion of Cure Light Wounds} {8015}{Potion of Heroism} {8016}{Potion of Love} {8017}{Potion of Neutralize Poison} {8018}{Potion of Control Plants} {8019}{Poison} {8020}{Potion of Protection from Energy (Fire)} {8021}{Potion of Heroism, Greater} {8022}{Potion of Eagle's Splendor} {8023}{Potion of Glibness} {8024}{Potion of Hiding} {8025}{Potion of Reduce Person} {8026}{Potion of Sneaking} {8027}{Potion of Protection from Undead} {8028}{Potion of Protection from Outsiders} {8029}{Potion of Protection from Earth} {8030}{Potion of Protection from Elementals} {8031}{UNUSED} {8032}{Potion of Protection from Acid} {8033}{Potion of Protection from Electricity} {8034}{Elixir of Hiding} {8035}{Elixir of Sneaking} {8036}{Elixir of Vision} {8037}{Potion of Heal} {8900}{Scroll of Stoneskin} // This is for NPCs only!! Not for PCs!! Created by Livonya to simulate a scroll. {8901}{Scroll of Fireshield} // This is for NPCs only!! Not for PCs!! Created by Livonya to simulate a scroll. {8902}{Scroll of Greater Invisibility} // This is for NPCs only!! Not for PCs!! Created by Livonya to simulate a scroll. {8903}{Break Free Potion} // This is for NPCs only!! Not for PCs!! Created by Livonya to simulate a scroll. {8904}{Scroll of Lesser Globe of Invulnerability} // This is for NPCs only!! Not for PCs!! {8905}{Scroll of Death Knell} // This is for NPCs only!! Not for PCs!! {8906}{Scroll of Silence} // This is for NPCs only!! Not for PCs!! {8907}{Scroll of Animate Dead} // This is for NPCs only!! Not for PCs!! {8908}{Wand of Laughter} // This is for NPCs only!! Not for PCs!! {8999}{Plant} // 9000 - 9999: Scrolls {9000}{Red Scroll} {9001}{Wonnilon's Scroll of Control Plants} {9002}{Scroll of Aid} {9006}{Scroll of Animal Friendship} {9008}{Scroll of Animal Growth} {9010}{Scroll of Animal Trance} {9011}{Scroll of Animate Dead} {9025}{Scroll of Bane} {9027}{Scroll of Barkskin} {9028}{Scroll of Bestow Curse} {9037}{Scroll of Bless} {9038}{Scroll of Bless Water} {9040}{Scroll of Blindness/Deafness} {9041}{Scroll of Blink} {9042}{Scroll of Blur} {9043}{Scroll of Break Enchantment} {9044}{Scroll of Bull's Strength} {9045}{Scroll of Burning Hands} {9046}{Scroll of Call Lightening} {9047}{Scroll of Calm Animals} {9048}{Scroll of Calm Emotions} {9049}{Scroll of Cat's Grace} {9050}{Scroll of Cause Fear} {9051}{Scroll of Chain Lightning} {9054}{Scroll of Chaos Hammer} {9055}{Scroll of Charm Monster} {9056}{Scroll of Charm Person} {9057}{Scroll of Charm Animal} {9058}{Scroll of Chill Metal} {9059}{Scroll of Chill Touch} {9061}{Scroll of Mass Cause Light Wounds} {9062}{Scroll of Clairaudience/Clairvoyance} {9065}{Scroll of Cloudkill} {9066}{Scroll of Color Spray} {9067}{Scroll of Command} {9072}{Scroll of Cone of Cold} {9073}{Scroll of Confusion} {9074}{Scroll of Consecrate} {9076}{Scroll of Contagion} {9079}{Scroll of Control Plants} {9089}{Scroll of Cure Critical Wounds} {9090}{Scroll of Cure Light Wounds} {9091}{Scroll of Cure Minor Wounds} {9092}{Scroll of Cure Moderate Wounds} {9093}{Scroll of Cure Serious Wounds} {9094}{Scroll of Curse Water} {9097}{Scroll of Darkvision} {9099}{Scroll of Daze} {9100}{Scroll of Death Knell} {9101}{Scroll of Death Ward} {9104}{Scroll of Delay Poison} {9107}{Scroll of Desecrate} {9110}{Scroll of Detect Chaos} {9111}{Scroll of Detect Evil} {9112}{Scroll of Detect Good} {9113}{Scroll of Detect Law} {9114}{Scroll of Detect Magic} {9117}{Scroll of Detect Secret Doors} {9120}{Scroll of Detect Undead} {9122}{Scroll of Dimensional Anchor} {9123}{Scroll of Dimension Door} {9125}{Scroll of Discern Lies} {9128}{Scroll of Dismissal} {9129}{Scroll of Dispel Chaos} {9130}{Scroll of Dispel Evil} {9131}{Scroll of Dispel Good} {9132}{Scroll of Dispel Law} {9133}{Scroll of Dispel Magic} {9134}{Scroll of Displacement} {9135}{Scroll of Disrupt Undead} {9137}{Scroll of Divine Favor} {9138}{Scroll of Divine Power} {9139}{Scroll of Dominate Animal} {9141}{Scroll of Dominate Person} {9142}{Scroll of Doom} {9147}{Scroll of Emotion} {9148}{Scroll of Bear's Endurance} {9149}{Scroll of Endure Elements} {9152}{Scroll of Enlarge Person} {9153}{Scroll of Entangle} {9155}{Scroll of Entropic Shield} {9159}{Scroll of Expeditious Retreat} {9163}{Scroll of Faerie Fire} {9165}{Scroll of Fear} {9167}{Scroll of Feeblemind} {9169}{Scroll of Find Traps} {9171}{Scroll of Fireball} {9173}{Scroll of Fire Shield} {9178}{Scroll of Flame Strike} {9180}{Scroll of Flare} {9183}{Scroll of Fog Cloud} {9188}{Scroll of Freedom of Movement} {9189}{Scroll of Gaseous Form} {9194}{Scroll of Ghoul Touch} {9195}{Scroll of Giant Vermin} {9196}{Scroll of Glitterdust} {9199}{Scroll of Goodberry} {9200}{Scroll of Grease} {9201}{Scroll of Greater Command} {9204}{Scroll of Greater Magic Fang} {9205}{Scroll of Greater Magic Weapon} {9213}{Scroll of Guidance} {9214}{Scroll of Gust of Wind} {9217}{Scroll of Halt Undead} {9219}{Scroll of Haste} {9221}{Scroll of Mass Cure Light Wounds} {9223}{Scroll of Heat Metal} {9226}{Scroll of Hold Animal} {9227}{Scroll of Hold Monster} {9228}{Scroll of Hold Person} {9229}{Scroll of Grease} {9231}{Scroll of Holy Smite} {9237}{Scroll of Ice Storm} {9238}{Scroll of Identify} {9244}{Scroll of Invisibility, Greater} {9246}{Scroll of Inflict Critical Wounds} {9247}{Scroll of Inflict Light Wounds} {9248}{Scroll of Inflict Minor Wounds} {9249}{Scroll of Inflict Moderate Wounds} {9250}{Scroll of Inflict Serious Wounds} {9253}{Scroll of Invisibility} {9254}{Scroll of Invisibility Purge} {9255}{Scroll of Invisibility Sphere} {9256}{Scroll of Hide from Animals} {9257}{Scroll of Hide from Undead} {9261}{Scroll of Keen Edge} {9262}{Scroll of Knock} {9265}{Scroll of Extraplanar Chest} {9272}{Scroll of Lesser Restoration} {9275}{Scroll of Lightning Bolt} {9280}{Scroll of Mage Armor} {9282}{Scroll of Magic Circle against Chaos} {9283}{Scroll of Magic Circle against Evil} {9284}{Scroll of Magic Circle against Good} {9285}{Scroll of Magic Circle against Law} {9286}{Scroll of Magic Fang} {9288}{Scroll of Magic Missile} {9290}{Scroll of Magic Stone} {9291}{Scroll of Magic Vestment} {9292}{Scroll of Magic Weapon} {9303}{Scroll of Meld Into Stone} {9304}{Scroll of Melf's Acid Arrow} {9309}{Scroll of Mind Fog} {9311}{Scroll of Lesser Globe of Invulnerability} {9315}{Scroll of Mirror Image} {9320}{Scroll of Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound} {9326}{UNUSED} {9327}{Scroll of Neutralize Poison} {9333}{Scroll of Obscuring Mist} {9334}{Scroll of Open/Close} {9335}{Scroll of Order's Wrath} {9337}{Scroll of Otiluke's Resilient Sphere} {9345}{Scroll of Phantasmal Killer} {9352}{Scroll of Poison} {9359}{Scroll of Prayer} {9364}{Scroll of Produce Flame} {9367}{Scroll of Protection from Arrows} {9368}{Scroll of Protection from Chaos} {9369}{Scroll of Protection from Energy} {9370}{Scroll of Protection from Evil} {9371}{Scroll of Protection from Good} {9372}{Scroll of Protection from Law} {9379}{Scroll of Raise Dead} {9383}{Scroll of Ray of Enfeeblement} {9384}{Scroll of Ray of Frost} {9385}{Scroll of Read Magic} {9386}{Scroll of Reduce Person} {9389}{Scroll of Ray of Clumsiness} {9390}{Scroll of Remove Blindness/Deafness} {9391}{Scroll of Remove Curse} {9392}{Scroll of Remove Disease} {9393}{Scroll of Remove Fear} {9394}{Scroll of Remove Paralysis} {9396}{Scroll of Repel Vermin} {9399}{Scroll of Resistance} {9400}{Scroll of Resist Energy} {9401}{Scroll of Restoration} {9404}{Scroll of Righteous Might} {9407}{Scroll of Sanctuary} {9408}{Scroll of Scare} {9412}{Scroll of Searing Light} {9414}{Scroll of See Invisibility} {9425}{Scroll of Shatter} {9426}{Scroll of Shield} {9427}{Scroll of Shield of Faith} {9430}{Scroll of Shillelagh} {9431}{Scroll of Shocking Grasp} {9432}{Scroll of Shout} {9434}{Scroll of Silence} {9437}{Scroll of Slay Living} {9438}{Scroll of Sleep} {9439}{Scroll of Sleet Storm} {9440}{Scroll of Slow} {9442}{Scroll of Soften Earth and Stone} {9443}{Scroll of Solid Fog} {9445}{Scroll of Sound Burst} {9451}{Scroll of Spell Resistance} {9455}{Scroll of Spike Growth} {9456}{Scroll of Spike Stones} {9457}{Scroll of Spiritual Weapon} {9460}{Scroll of Stinking Cloud} {9462}{Scroll of Stoneskin} {9466}{Scroll of Suggestion} {9467}{Scroll of Summon Monster I} {9468}{Scroll of Summon Monster II} {9469}{Scroll of Summon Monster III} {9470}{Scroll of Summon Monster IV} {9471}{Scroll of Summon Monster V} {9476}{Scroll of Summon Nature's Ally I} {9477}{Scroll of Summon Nature's Ally II} {9478}{Scroll of Summon Nature's Ally III} {9479}{Scroll of Summon Nature's Ally IV} {9480}{Scroll of Summon Nature's Ally V} {9485}{Scroll of Summon Swarm} {9490}{Scroll of Tasha's Hideous Laughter} {9492}{Scroll of Teleport} {9505}{Scroll of Tree Shape} {9508}{Scroll of True Seeing} {9509}{Scroll of True Strike} {9513}{Scroll of Unholy Blight} {9515}{Scroll of Vampiric Touch} {9519}{Scroll of Virtue} {9531}{Scroll of Web} {9536}{Scroll of Wind Wall} {9542}{Scroll of Blight} {9543}{Scroll of Dispel Air} {9544}{Scroll of Dispel Earth} {9545}{Scroll of Dispel Fire} {9546}{Scroll of Dispel Water} {9547}{Scroll of Rage} {9548}{Scroll of Heal} {9549}{Scroll of Acid Splash} {9550}{Scroll of Call Lightning Storm} {9551}{Scroll of Crushing Despair} {9552}{Scroll of Daze Monster} {9553}{Scroll of Deep Slumber} {9554}{Scroll of Eagle's Splendor} {9555}{Scroll of False Life} {9556}{Scroll of Fox's Cunning} {9557}{Scroll of Glibness} {9558}{Scroll of Good Hope} {9559}{Scroll of Heroism} {9660}{Scroll of Confusion, Lesser} {9661}{Scroll of Longstrider} {9662}{Scroll of Owl's Wisdom} {9663}{Scroll of Quench} {9664}{Scroll of Reduce Animal} {9665}{Scroll of Heroism, Greater} {9666}{Scroll of Harm} {9667}{Scroll of Scorching Ray} {9668}{Scroll of Disintegrate} {9669}{Scroll of Analyze Dweomer} {9670}{Scroll of Delayed Blast Fireball} {9671}{Scroll of Finger of Death} {9672}{Scroll of Flaming Sphere} {9673}{Scroll of Holy Sword} {9674}{Scroll of Mass Heal} {9675}{Scroll of Mordenkainen's Sword} {9676}{Scroll of Prismatic Spray} {9677}{Scroll of Tenser's Transformation} {9678}{Scroll of Wierd} {9679}{Scroll of Mass Bear's Endurance} {9680}{Scroll of Mass Bull's Strength} {9681}{Scroll of Mass Cat's Grace} {9682}{Scroll of Mass Eagle's Splendor} {9683}{Scroll of Mass Fox's Cunning} {9684}{Scroll of Mass Owl's Wisdom} {9685}{Scroll of Mass Cure Moderate Wounds} {9686}{Scroll of Mass Cure Serious Wounds} {9687}{Scroll of Mass Cure Critical Wounds} {9999}{Drow Note} // 10000 - 10999: Keys {10000}{Gold Key} {10001}{Rusty Iron Key} {10002}{Nira's Key} {10003}{Jaroo's Key} {10004}{Rentsch's Key} {10005}{Tower Brigand Leader's Key} {10006}{Romag's Key} {10007}{Alrrem's Key} {10008}{Belsornig's Key} {10009}{Kelno's Key} {10010}{Feldrin's Key} {10011}{Smigmal's Key} {10012}{Falrinth's Key} {10013}{Senshock's Key} {10014}{Ettin's Key} {10015}{Hedrack's Key} {10016}{Northwest Troll's Key} {10017}{Northeast Troll's Key} {10018}{Southwest Troll's Key} {10019}{Southeast Troll's Key} {10020}{Door Key} // CN Vignette {10021}{Small Gold Key} {10022}{Gnome living quarters key} // 11000 - 11999: Written {11000}{Book} {11001}{Note} {11002}{Note from Smigmal Redhand} {11003}{Lareth's Diary} {11004}{Romag's Diary} {11005}{Burne's Moathouse Map} {11006}{Alira's Temple Map} {11007}{Ragged Note to Terjon} {11008}{Tattered Piece of Paper} {11050}{Book of Heroes} // Arena Mod {11098}{Letter from Witch} {11099}{Lila's List} {11100}{Hickory Branch Map} {11300}{Cerulean's Note} {11301}{Ragged Parchment} {11302}{Ragged Parchment} {11303}{Drow Note} // 12000 - 12999: Generic {12000}{Generic Item} {12001}{Holy Water}// DON'T USE THIS ITEM, INSTEAD USE 4224 {12002}{Wand of Fear} {12003}{spell_object_cloudkill} {12004}{Plant} // hemlock {12005}{Giant Gar Corpse} {12006}{Wand of Fireball (5th Level Caster)} {12007}{Wand of Magic Missiles (5)} {12008}{Chime of Opening} {12009}{Dust of Disappearance} {12010}{Emerald} {12011}{Rope} {12012}{Thieves' Tools} {12013}{Masterwork Thieves' Tools} {12014}{Oohlgrist's Emerald Belt} {12015}{Prince Thrommel's Golden Belt} {12016}{Rope of Entanglement} {12017}{Jaer's Spheres of Fire} {12018}{Orb of Golden Death} {12019}{Air Elemental Power Gem} {12020}{Earth Elemental Power Gem} {12021}{Fire Elemental Power Gem} {12022}{Water Elemental Power Gem} {12023}{Canoness Y'Dey's Brooch} {12024}{Fungus Figurine} {12025}{Skole's Violet Garnet} {12026}{Skole's Black Pearl} {12027}{Romag's Sealed Letter} {12028}{Kelno's Vial of Unholy Water}// DON'T USE THIS ITEM, INSTEAD USE 4225 {12029}{Hay} {12030}{Unholy Water}// DON'T USE THIS ITEM, INSTEAD USE 4226 {12031}{Keoghtom's Ointment} {12032}{Wand of Hold Person} {12033}{UNUSED} {12034}{Black Pearl} {12035}{White Pearl} {12036}{Diamond} {12037}{Jacinth} {12038}{Blue Sapphire} {12039}{Aquamarine} {12040}{Amber} {12041}{Carnelian} {12042}{Blue Jasper} {12043}{Rhodochrosite} {12044}{Malachite} {12045}{Bat} {12046}{Cat} {12047}{Hawk} {12048}{Lizard} {12049}{Owl} {12050}{Rat} {12051}{Raven} {12052}{Snake} {12053}{Toad} {12054}{Weasel} {12055}{Wand of Charm Monster} {12056}{Wand of Charm Person} {12057}{Wand of Charm Animal} {12058}{Wand of Chill Metal} {12059}{Wand of Chill Touch} {12061}{UNUSED} {12062}{Wand of Clairaudience/Clairvoyance} {12065}{Wand of Cloudkill} {12066}{Wand of Color Spray} {12067}{Wand of Command} {12072}{Wand of Cone of Cold} {12073}{Wand of Confusion} {12074}{Wand of Consecrate} {12076}{Wand of Contagion} {12079}{Wand of Control Plants} {12089}{Wand of Cure Critical Wounds} {12090}{Wand of Cure Light Wounds} {12091}{Wand of Cure Minor Wounds} {12092}{Wand of Cure Moderate Wounds} {12093}{Wand of Cure Serious Wounds} {12094}{Wand of Curse Water} {12097}{UNUSED} {12099}{Wand of Daze} {12100}{Wand of Death Knell} {12101}{Wand of Death Ward} {12104}{Wand of Delay Poison} {12105}{Extraplanar Chest Miniature} {12107}{Wand of Desecrate} {12110}{Wand of Detect Chaos} {12111}{Wand of Detect Evil} {12112}{Wand of Detect Good} {12113}{Wand of Detect Law} {12114}{Wand of Detect Magic} {12117}{Wand of Detect Secret Doors} {12120}{Wand of Detect Undead} {12122}{Wand of Dimensional Anchor} {12123}{Wand of Dimension Door} {12125}{Wand of Discern Lies} {12128}{Wand of Dismissal} {12129}{Wand of Dispel Chaos} {12130}{Wand of Dispel Evil} {12131}{Wand of Dispel Good} {12132}{Wand of Dispel Law} {12133}{Wand of Dispel Magic} {12134}{Wand of Displacement} {12135}{Wand of Disrupt Undead} {12137}{Wand of Divine Favor} {12138}{Wand of Divine Power} {12139}{Wand of Dominate Animal} {12141}{Wand of Dominate Person} {12142}{Wand of Doom} {12147}{Wand of Emotion} {12148}{Wand of Bear's Endurance} {12149}{Wand of Endure Elements} {12152}{Wand of Enlarge Person} {12153}{Wand of Entangle} {12154}{Wand of Enslavement} {12155}{Wand of Entropic Shield} {12159}{Wand of Expeditious Retreat} {12163}{Wand of Faerie Fire} {12167}{Wand of Feeblemind} {12169}{Wand of Find Traps} {12173}{Wand of Fire Shield} {12178}{Wand of Flame Strike} {12180}{Wand of Flare} {12183}{Wand of Fog Cloud} {12188}{Wand of Freedom of Movement} {12189}{Wand of Gaseous Form} {12194}{Wand of Ghoul Touch} {12195}{Wand of Giant Vermin} {12196}{Wand of Glitterdust} {12199}{Wand of Goodberry} {12200}{Wand of Grease} {12201}{Wand of Greater Command} {12204}{Wand of Greater Magic Fang} {12205}{Wand of Greater Magic Weapon} {12213}{Wand of Guidance} {12214}{Wand of Gust of Wind} {12217}{Wand of Halt Undead} {12219}{Wand of Haste} {12221}{UNUSED} {12223}{Wand of Heat Metal} {12226}{Wand of Hold Animal} {12227}{Wand of Hold Monster} {12228}{Wand of Hold Person} {12229}{Wand of Hold Portal} {12231}{Wand of Holy Smite} {12237}{Wand of Ice Storm} {12238}{Wand of Identify} {12239}{Wand of Infatuation} {12244}{Wand of Invisibility, Greater} {12246}{Wand of Inflict Critical Wounds} {12247}{Wand of Inflict Light Wounds} {12248}{Wand of Inflict Minor Wounds} {12249}{Wand of Inflict Moderate Wounds} {12250}{Wand of Inflict Serious Wounds} {12253}{Wand of Invisibility} {12254}{Wand of Invisibility Purge} {12255}{Wand of Invisibility Sphere} {12256}{Wand of Hide from Animals} {12257}{Wand of Hide from Undead} {12261}{Wand of Keen Edge} {12262}{Wand of Knock} {12265}{Wand of Extraplanar Chest} {12272}{Wand of Lesser Restoration} {12275}{Wand of Lightning Bolt} {12280}{Wand of Mage Armor} {12282}{Wand of Magic Circle against Chaos} {12283}{Wand of Magic Circle against Evil} {12284}{Wand of Magic Circle against Good} {12285}{Wand of Magic Circle against Law} {12286}{Wand of Magic Fang} {12290}{Wand of Magic Stone} {12291}{Wand of Magic Vestment} {12292}{Wand of Magic Weapon} {12303}{Wand of Meld Into Stone} {12304}{Wand of Melf's Acid Arrow} {12309}{Wand of Mind Fog} {12311}{Wand of Lesser Globe of Invulnerability} {12315}{Wand of Mirror Image} {12320}{Wand of Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound} {12326}{UNUSED} {12327}{Wand of Neutralize Poison} {12333}{Wand of Obscuring Mist} {12334}{Wand of Open/Close} {12335}{Wand of Order's Wrath} {12337}{Wand of Otiluke's Resilient Sphere} {12345}{Wand of Phantasmal Killer} {12352}{Wand of Poison} {12359}{Wand of Prayer} {12364}{Wand of Produce Flame} {12367}{Wand of Protection from Arrows} {12368}{Wand of Protection from Chaos} {12369}{Wand of Protection from Energy} {12370}{Wand of Protection from Evil} {12371}{Wand of Protection from Good} {12372}{Wand of Protection from Law} {12379}{Wand of Raise Dead} {12383}{Wand of Ray of Enfeeblement} {12384}{Wand of Ray of Frost} {12385}{Wand of Read Magic} {12386}{Wand of Reduce Person} {12390}{Wand of Remove Blindness/Deafness} {12391}{Wand of Remove Curse} {12392}{Wand of Remove Disease} {12393}{Wand of Remove Fear} {12394}{Wand of Remove Paralysis} {12396}{Wand of Repel Vermin} {12399}{Wand of Resistance} {12400}{Wand of Resist Energy} {12401}{Wand of Restoration} {12404}{Wand of Righteous Might} {12407}{Wand of Sanctuary} {12408}{Wand of Scare} {12412}{Wand of Searing Light} {12414}{Wand of See Invisibility} {12425}{Wand of Shatter} {12426}{Wand of Shield} {12427}{Wand of Shield of Faith} {12430}{Wand of Shillelagh} {12431}{Wand of Shocking Grasp} {12432}{Wand of Shout} {12434}{Wand of Silence} {12437}{Wand of Slay Living} {12438}{Wand of Sleep} {12439}{Wand of Sleet Storm} {12440}{Wand of Slow} {12442}{Wand of Soften Earth and Stone} {12443}{Wand of Solid Fog} {12445}{Wand of Sound Burst} {12451}{Wand of Spell Resistance} {12455}{Wand of Spike Growth} {12456}{Wand of Spike Stones} {12457}{Wand of Spiritual Weapon} {12460}{Wand of Stinking Cloud} {12462}{Wand of Stoneskin} {12466}{Wand of Suggestion} {12467}{Wand of Summon Monster I} {12468}{Wand of Summon Monster II} {12469}{Wand of Summon Monster III} {12470}{Wand of Summon Monster IV} {12471}{Wand of Summon Monster V} {12476}{Wand of Summon Nature's Ally I} {12477}{Wand of Summon Nature's Ally II} {12478}{Wand of Summon Nature's Ally III} {12479}{Wand of Summon Nature's Ally IV} {12480}{Wand of Summon Nature's Ally V} {12485}{Wand of Summon Swarm} {12490}{Wand of Tasha's Hideous Laughter} {12492}{Wand of Teleport} {12505}{Wand of Tree Shape} {12508}{Wand of True Seeing} {12509}{Wand of True Strike} {12513}{Wand of Unholy Blight} {12515}{Wand of Vampiric Touch} {12519}{Wand of Virtue} {12531}{Wand of Web} {12532}{Wand of Acid Splash} {12533}{Wand of Aid} {12534}{Wand of Animal Growth} {12535}{Wand of Animal Trance} {12536}{Wand of Bane} {12537}{Wand of Barkskin} {12538}{Wand of Bestow Curse} {12539}{Wand of Bless} {12540}{Wand of Bless Water} {12541}{Wand of Blindness/Deafness} {12542}{Wand of Blink} {12543}{Wand of Blur} {12544}{Wand of Break Enchantment} {12545}{Wand of Bull's Strength} {12546}{Wand of Burning Hands} {12547}{Wand of Call Lightning} {12548}{Wand of Calm Animals} {12549}{Wand of Calm Emotions} {12550}{Wand of Cat's Grace} {12551}{Wand of Cause Fear} {12552}{Wand of Chaos Hammer} {12553}{Wand of Wind Wall} {12554}{Wand of Blight} {12555}{Wand of Dispel Air} {12556}{Wand of Dispel Earth} {12557}{Wand of Dispel Fire} {12558}{Wand of Dispel Water} {12559}{Wand of Rage} {12560}{Wand of Chain Lightning} {12561}{Flute} {12562}{Drum} {12563}{Horn} {12564}{Mandolin} {12565}{Orb of Sah} {12566}{Wand of Fox's Cunning} {12567}{Wand of Glibness} {12568}{Wand of Good Hope} {12569}{Wand of Heroism} {12570}{Wand of Confusion, Lesser} {12571}{Wand of Longstrider} {12572}{Wand of Owl's Wisdom} {12573}{Wand of Quench} {12574}{Wand of Reduce Animal} {12575}{Wand of Call Lightning Storm} {12576}{Wand of Crushing Despair} {12577}{Wand of Daze Monster} {12578}{Wand of Deep Slumber} {12579}{Wand of Eagle's Splendor} {12580}{Wand of False Life} {12581}{Wand of Fireball} {12582}{Lamia Figurine} {12583}{Gem Hoard} {12584}{Masterwork Flute} {12585}{Masterwork Drum} {12586}{Masterwork Horn} {12587}{Masterwork Mandolin} {12588}{Horn of Blasting} {12589}{Horn of Fog} {12590}{Drums of Panic} {12591}{Wand of Magic Missiles (2)} {12592}{Wand of Magic Missiles (3)} {12593}{White Rod, Minor} {12594}{Dusty Rose Ioun Stone} {12595}{Pale Blue Ioun Stone} {12596}{Scarlet and Red Ioun Stone} {12597}{Incandescent Blue Ioun Stone} {12598}{Deep Red Ioun Stone} {12599}{Pink Ioun Stone} {12600}{Pink and Green Ioun Stone} {12601}{Bag of Tricks (Tan)} {12602}{Giant's Head} {12603}{Cape of the Mountebank} {12604}{Horn of Goodness} {12605}{Horn of Evil} {12606}{Wand of Magic Missiles (1)} {12607}{Wand of Magic Missiles (4)} {12608}{Wand of Scorching Ray (1)} {12609}{Wand of Scorching Ray (2)} {12610}{Wand of Scorching Ray (3)} {12611}{Wand of Reincarnation} {12613}{Wand of Animate Dead} {12615}{Wand of Good Hope} {12617}{Wand of Negative Energy Protection} {12618}{Wand of Fireball (7th Level Caster)} {12619}{Wand of Fireball (9th Level Caster)} {12620}{Wand of Fireball (10th Level Caster)} {12621}{Wand of Lightning Bolt (7th Level Caster)} {12622}{Wand of Lightning Bolt (9th Level Caster)} {12623}{Wand of Lightning Bolt (10th Level Caster)} {12624}{Ring of Protection +4} {12625}{Ring of Protection +5} {12626}{Ring of Chameleon Power} {12627}{Ring of Electricity Resistance, Minor} {12628}{Ring of Sonic Resistance, Minor} {12629}{Ring of Cold Resistance, Minor} {12630}{Ring of Acid Resistance, Minor} {12631}{Ring of Fire Resistance, Major} {12632}{Ring of Electricity Resistance, Major} {12633}{Ring of Sonic Resistance, Major} {12634}{Ring of Cold Resistance, Major} {12635}{Ring of Acid Resistance, Major} {12636}{Ring of Warmth} {12637}{Ring of Blinking} {12652}{Brooch of Shielding} {12654}{Chime of Interruption} {12655}{Circlet of Blasting, Major} {12659}{Dust of Appearance} {12660}{Eyes of Doom} {12662}{Pearly White Ioun Stone} {12663}{Prayer Beads of Blessing} {12665}{Prayer Beads of Healing} {12666}{Pipe of Pain} {12667}{Pipe of Haunting} {12669}{Scarab of Protection} {12673}{Mandolin of Charming} {12889}{Orb of the Moons} {12890}{Sandalwood Box} {12891}{Rat Head} {12892}{Bottle of the Good Stuff} // Glora {12893}{Apparatus} {12894}{Cauldron} {12895}{Curette} {12896}{Bat Wing} {12897}{Eye of Newt} {12898}{Crystal Skull} {12899}{Cup of Sugar} {12900}{Swamp Lotus} // 13000 - 13999: PCs {13000}{Human Male} {13001}{Human Female} {13002}{Dwarf Male} {13003}{Dwarf Female} {13004}{Elf Male} {13005}{Elf Female} {13006}{Gnome Male} {13007}{Gnome Female} {13008}{Half-Elf Male} {13009}{Half-Elf Female} {13010}{Half-Orc Male} {13011}{Half-Orc Female} {13012}{Halfling Male} {13013}{Halfling Female} {13100}{Burl Thunderstone} {13101}{Loralei} {13102}{Malchor} {13103}{Kairi} {13104}{Abner} {13105}{Valkor} // 14000 - 14999: NPCs {14000}{Hommlet Village Man} {14001}{Hommlet Village Woman} {14002}{Hommlet Village Boy} {14003}{Hommlet Village Girl} {14004}{Wizard} // Shopkeeper Burne {14005}{Druid} // Jaroo {14006}{Fighter} // Rufus {14007}{Cleric} // Terjon {14008}{Peasant Laborer} // Agent of Evil=Jayfie {14009}{Herdsman} // Black Jay {14010}{Blacksmith} // Brother Smyth {14011}{Cleric} // Calmert {14012}{Elderly Villager} // Captain Renton {14013}{Drunk Villager} // Elmo {14014}{Trader} // Gremag {14015}{Jeweler} // Nira Melubb {14016}{Innkeeper} // Ostler Gundigoot {14017}{Prosperous Farmer} // Filliken {14018}{Trader} // Rannos Davl {14019}{Farmer} // Otello {14020}{Carpenter} // Rik Linkin {14021}{Carpenter's Assistant} // Marek {14022}{Church Serving Woman} // Myella {14023}{Farmer} // Percy {14024}{Farmer's Wife} // Gwynneth {14025}{Inn Guest} // Furnok {14026}{Teamster} // Sef Flettner {14027}{Teamster's Son} // Corl {14028}{Big Fighter} // Kobort {14029}{Leatherworker} // Jakk Borton {14030}{Miller's Servant} // Erliter {14031}{Miller} // Mytch {14032}{Peasant Laborer} {14033}{Potter} // Jarvis Hann {14034}{Farmer's Daughter} // Althea {14035}{Farmer's Daughter} // Meleny {14036}{Reclusive Farmer} // Holten Kindlehopper {14037}{Spinster} // Fruella {14038}{Sage} // Spugnoir {14039}{Stonemason} // Gister Noshim {14040}{Tailor} // Jinnerth {14041}{Skinny Monk} // Turuko {14042}{Wheel and Wainwright} // Valden {14043}{Widow} // Mathilde {14044}{Woodcutter} // Tarim {14045}{Inn Guest} // Zert {14046}{Owlbear} {14047}{Large Spider} {14048}{Farm Dog} {14049}{Attack Dog} {14050}{Wolf} {14051}{Jackal} {14052}{Black Bear} {14053}{Brown Bear} {14054}{Polar Bear} {14055}{Panda Bear} {14056}{Dire Rat} {14057}{Giant Frog} {14058}{Leatherworker's Wife} // Lisbeth Borton {14059}{Brother-In-Law} // Bing {14060}{The Master} // Lareth {14061}{Braumeister's Apprentice} // Cavanaugh {14062}{Man-At-Arms} // Raimol {14063}{Courier} // Rocutio {14064}{Braumeister} // Hubertus Gerstenbrenner {14065}{Ogre} // Lubash {14066}{Gnoll Leader} {14067}{Gnoll} {14068}{Vapor Rat} {14069}{Brigand Leader} {14070}{Brigand} {14071}{Beaten Gnome Captive} // Gleem {14072}{Elf Captive} // Chanda {14073}{Gnome Captive} // Nybble {14074}{Guardsman} {14075}{Sergeant} // this is the speaking one {14076}{Sergeant} {14077}{Lieutenant} {14078}{Gnoll} {14079}{Gnoll} {14080}{Gnoll} {14081}{Skeleton Gnoll} {14082}{Skeleton Gnoll} {14083}{Skeleton Gnoll} {14084}{Lizard Man} {14085}{Lizard Man} {14086}{Lizard Man} {14087}{Lizard Man} {14088}{Huge Viper} {14089}{Giant Tick} {14090}{Giant Lizard} {14091}{Green Slime} {14092}{Zombie} {14093}{Bugbear} {14094}{Giant Crayfish} {14095}{Ghoul} {14096}{Cowherd} {14097}{Weaver} {14098}{Weaver's Daughter} {14099}{Weaver's Son-In-Law} {14100}{Innkeeper's Wife} // Glora Gundigoot {14101}{Braumeister's Apprentice} // Mickey {14102}{Elderly Villager} // Town Elder - Kenter Nevets {14103}{Cabinet Maker} // Armario {14104}{Herdsman} // Laszlo {14105}{Braumeister's Apprentice} // Tuperello {14106}{Herdsman's Son} // Eddie {14107}{Skeleton} {14108}{Merrow} {14109}{Ice Lizard} {14110}{Quasit} {14111}{Noble Salamander} {14112}{Madam} // Ophelia {14113}{Whore} // Jenelda {14114}{Whore} // Riana {14115}{Whore} // Fuga {14116}{Whore} // Homa {14117}{Whore} // Charlotte {14118}{Whore} // Mary {14119}{Old Man} // Preston Wetz {14120}{Pirate} // Bertram {14121}{Herbmonger} // Mother Screng - aka Canoness Y'Dey {14122}{Herbmonger's Daughter} // Hruda - aka Murfles {14123}{Zombie} {14124}{Zombie} {14125}{Zombie} {14126}{Zombie} {14127}{Zombie} {14128}{Ghoul} {14129}{Ghoul} {14130}{Lacedon} {14131}{Lacedon} {14132}{Lacedon} {14133}{Barmaid} // Lodriss {14134}{Proprietor} // Skole {14135}{Ghast} {14136}{Ghast} {14137}{Ghast} {14138}{Jackalwere} {14139}{Gelatinous Cube} {14140}{Gray Ooze} {14141}{Crystal Ooze} {14142}{Ochre Jelly} {14143}{Black Pudding} {14144}{Hostler} // Dick Rentsch {14145}{Barkeep} // Wat {14146}{Serving Wench} // Pearl {14147}{Serving Wench} // Dala {14148}{Woman} // Alira {14149}{Blacksmith} // Shopkeeper Otis {14150}{Apprentice Smith} // Sammy {14151}{Pirate} // Grud Squinteye {14152}{Pirate} // Tolub {14153}{High Priest} // Romag {14154}{Priest} // Hartsch {14155}{High Priest} // Alrrem {14156}{Earth Temple Troop Commander} {14157}{Tower Sentinel} {14158}{Air Temple Bugbear} // Temple bugbears {14159}{Air Temple Bugbear} {14160}{Air Temple Bugbear} {14161}{Air Temple Bugbear} {14162}{Earth Temple Bugbear} {14163}{Earth Temple Bugbear} {14164}{Earth Temple Bugbear} {14165}{Earth Temple Bugbear} {14166}{Fire Temple Bugbear} {14167}{Fire Temple Bugbear} {14168}{Fire Temple Bugbear} {14169}{Fire Temple Bugbear} {14170}{Bugbear} {14171}{Bugbear} {14172}{Bugbear} {14173}{Bugbear} {14174}{Greater Temple Bugbear} {14175}{Greater Temple Bugbear} {14176}{Greater Temple Bugbear} {14177}{Greater Temple Bugbear} {14178}{Water Temple Bugbear} {14179}{Water Temple Bugbear} {14180}{Water Temple Bugbear} {14181}{Water Temple Bugbear} {14182}{Stirge} {14183}{Goblin Leader} {14184}{Goblin} {14185}{Goblin} {14186}{Goblin} {14187}{Goblin} {14188}{Hobgoblin} {14189}{Hobgoblin} {14190}{Carrion Crawler} {14191}{Chaggrin} {14192}{Ildriss} {14193}{High Priest} // Belsornig {14194}{High Priest} // Kelno {14195}{Troll Chief} // Oohlgrist {14196}{Sailor Prisoner} // Morgan {14197}{Priest} // Merrolan {14198}{Priest} // Nalorrem {14199}{Spell_Cloudkill_Object} {14200}{Gnome Prisoner} // Wonnilon {14201}{Elf Prisoner} {14202}{Elf Prisoner} {14203}{Elf Prisoner} // Countess Tillahi {14204}{Elf Prisoner} // Sir Juffer {14205}{Brigand Prisoner} // Wicked {14206}{Orc Prisoner} // Tuelk {14207}{Orc Prisoner} // Pintark {14208}{Man-At-Arms Prisoner} // Ted {14209}{Man-At-Arms Prisoner} // Ed #1 {14210}{Man-At-Arms Prisoner} // Ed #2 {14211}{Priest} // Antonio {14212}{Priest} // Tubal {14213}{Female Bugbear} {14214}{Female Bugbear} {14215}{Female Bugbear} {14216}{Female Bugbear} {14217}{Hill Giant} {14218}{Hill Giant} {14219}{Hill Giant} {14220}{Hill Giant} {14221}{Hill Giant} {14222}{Dazed Concubine} // Paida {14223}{Exotic Concubine} // Murraya {14224}{Troll Hydra Keeper} // Aern {14225}{Troll Owlbear Keeper} // Kelleen {14226}{Commander of the Temple Troops} // Barkinar {14227}{Commander of the Temple Guards} // Deggum {14228}{Farmer Prisoner} // Whitman {14229}{Turnkey} {14230}{Farmer Prisoner's Wife} // Mandy {14231}{Bugbear Chieftain} // Grurz {14232}{Woman} // Smigmal {14233}{Wizard} // Senshock {14234}{Vampire} // Thrommel {14235}{Hill Giant} // Kella as a hill giant {14236}{Kella} // Kella in normal half-elf form {14237}{Wizard} // Falrinth {14238}{Ettin} {14239}{Gargoyle} {14240}{Kapoacinth} {14241}{Minotaur} {14242}{Stone Minotaur} {14243}{Harpy} {14244}{Juggernaut} {14245}{Crystal Mirror} {14246}{Troop Commander} // Bassanio {14247}{Bugbear} // Room 222 {14248}{Ogre Chief} // wild ogre chief in ogre cave {14249}{Ogre} // wild ogres in ogre cave {14250}{Female Prisoner} // Jenna {14251}{Female Prisoner} // Tinafer {14252}{Bugbear} // Room 204 {14253}{Commander} // Feldrin {14254}{Lieutenant} // Brunk {14255}{Bandit Leader} // Grank {14256}{High Priest} // Hedrack {14257}{Cleric} // Ashrem {14258}{Vrock} {14259}{Hezrou} {14260}{Umber Hulk} {14261}{Vodyanoi} {14262}{Troll} {14263}{Glabrezu} {14264}{Old Woman} {14265}{Zuggtmoy} {14266}{Iuz} {14267}{St. Cuthbert} {14268}{Sorceress} // Darley {14269}{Weaver} // Jaer {14270}{Fighter} // Taki {14271}{Wizard} // Sargen {14272}{Hill Giant} // Scorpp {14273}{Violet Fungi} {14274}{Hooting Fungi} {14275}{Drelb} {14276}{Yellow Mold} {14277}{Ascomid} {14278}{Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound} {14279}{Seahag} {14280}{Groaning Spirit} {14281}{Basidirond} {14282}{Shrieker} {14283}{Ustilagor} {14284}{Phycomid} {14285}{Erliter the Beggar} {14286}{Balor} {14287}{Otello the Beggar} {14288}{Cavanaugh the Beggar} {14289}{Shadow} {14290}{Pirate} {14291}{Will-o'-Wisp} {14292}{Large Air Elemental} {14293}{Vortex} {14294}{Windwalker} {14295}{Basilisk} {14296}{Large Earth Elemental} {14297}{Fire Bats} {14298}{Large Fire Elemental} {14299}{Fire Snake} {14300}{Fire Toad} {14301}{Ice Tyrant (Beholder-kin)} {14302}{Large Water Elemental} {14303}{Assassin} {14304}{Courier} {14305}{Elven Maiden} {14306}{Elven Ranger} {14307}{Knight} {14308}{Retainer} {14309}{Gorgon} {14310}{Brigand Leader} {14311}{Brigand Lieutenant} {14312}{Brigand Footman} {14313}{Brigand Archer} {14314}{Brigand Crossbowman} {14315}{Skole's Goon} {14316}{Caravan Survivor} {14317}{Caravan Bandit} {14318}{Elven Noble} {14319}{Elven Retainer} {14320}{High Priest of Hextor} {14321}{Innocent Peasant} {14322}{Hrudek the Archdruid} {14323}{Murderous Thief} {14324}{Dead Woman} {14325}{Young Acolyte} {14326}{Lord Mayor of Greyhawk} {14327}{Treasure Map} {14328}{Bodak} {14329}{Giant Gar} {14330}{Innocent Peasant} // innocent peasant talker {14331}{A Wandering Bard} {14332}{Human Cleric} {14333}{Half-Elven Wizard} {14334}{Dwarven Fighter} {14335}{Halfling Rogue} {14336}{Elven Ranger} {14337}{Earth Temple Guard} {14338}{Earth Temple Fighter} {14339}{Earth Temple Lieutenant} {14340}{Efreeti} {14341}{Galeb Duhr} {14342}{Lamia} {14343}{Hydra} {14344}{Werewolf} {14345}{Merchant Prisoner} {14346}{Greater Temple Bugbear Leader} {14347}{Greater Temple Bugbear Lieutenant} {14348}{Greater Temple Guard} {14349}{Greater Temple Guard Leader} {14350}{The Littlest Troll} {14351}{Leucrotta} {14352}{Worg} {14353}{Ogre Shaman} {14354}{Greater Temple Ogre Chieftain} {14355}{Greater Temple Ogre Leader} {14356}{Greater Temple Ogre Shaman} {14357}{Grank's Bandit} {14358}{Balor Guardian} {14359}{Glabrezu Guardian} {14360}{Hezrou Guardian} {14361}{Vrock Guardian} {14362}{Chicken} {14363}{Chicken} {14364}{Rooster} {14365}{Sheep} {14366}{Sheep} {14367}{Toad} {14368}{Pig} {14369}{Pig} {14370}{Spiritual Weapon} {14371}{Hommlet Guard} {14372}{Nulb Village Man} {14373}{Nulb Village Woman} {14374}{Pirate} {14375}{Water Snake} {14376}{Small Air Elemental} {14377}{Small Earth Elemental} {14378}{Small Fire Elemental} {14379}{Small Water Elemental} {14380}{Medium Air Elemental} {14381}{Medium Earth Elemental} {14382}{Medium Fire Elemental} {14383}{Medium Water Elemental} {14384}{Flamebrother} {14385}{Small Viper} {14386}{Medium Viper} {14387}{Large Viper} {14388}{Constrictor Snake} {14389}{Giant Constrictor Snake} {14390}{Dire Bat} {14391}{Dire Wolf} {14392}{Celestial Dog} {14393}{Celestial War Dog} {14394}{Celestial Black Bear} {14395}{Celestial Brown Bear} {14396}{Lantern Archon} {14397}{Fiendish Small Monstrous Spider} {14398}{Fiendish Medium Monstrous Spider} {14399}{Fiendish Large Monstrous Spider} {14400}{Fiendish Small Viper} {14401}{Fiendish Medium Viper} {14402}{Fiendish Large Viper} {14403}{Fiendish Huge Viper} {14404}{Fiendish Constrictor Snake} {14405}{Fiendish Dire Rat} {14406}{Fiendish Wolf} {14407}{Fiendish Dire Bat} {14408}{Fiendish Dire Wolf} {14409}{Older Gypsy} // Mona {14410}{Young Gypsy} // Serena {14411}{Pirate} // Frederic {14412}{Nulb Streetwalker} {14413}{Lareth's Diary} {14414}{Zuggtmoy Lair Portal Controller} {14415}{Zuggtmoy Throne Controller} {14416}{Minotaur Statue Controller} {14417}{Black Widow Spider} {14418}{Mayor's Guard} {14419}{Hextor Temple Guard} {14420}{Hrudek's Bear} {14421}{Darley} // after transforming into a demon {14422}{Shopkeeper} // Shop Map {14423}{Greater Temple Crossbowman} {14424}{Wizard} {14425}{Witch} {14426}{Juggernaut Statue Controller} {14427}{Romag's Diary} {14428}{Lamia} {14429}{Merchant Prisoner} // Average {14430}{Merchant Prisoner} // Heroic {14431}{Merchant Prisoner} // Sad {14432}{Ariel} {14433}{Giant Rat} {14434}{Tutorial Room1} {14435}{Tutorial Room2} {14436}{Tutorial Room3} {14437}{Tutorial Room4} {14438}{Tutorial Room6} {14439}{Tutorial Room7} {14440}{Passage Icon} {14441}{Tutorial Room9} {14442}{Tutorial End Dude} {14443}{Before Zombies} {14444}{Zombie} {14445}{Behemoth Kingfrog} {14446}{Laborer Cook} {14447}{Burne's Apprentice} // Pishella {14448}{Ogre} {14449}{Giant Snake} {14450}{Dire Lizard} {14451}{Legendary Rat} {14452}{Treasure Map2} {14453}{Burne} {14454}{Otis} {14455}{Jade Empress} {14456}{Cerulean's Note} {14457}{Ragged Parchment} {14458}{Treasure Map2} // spawner used by Livonya {14459}{Treasure Map2} // spawner used by Livonya {14460}{G_Spawner_Agent} {14461}{Half-Orc Shaman} {14462}{Half-Orc Witch} {14463}{Half-Orc Captain} {14464}{Half-Orc Commander} {14465}{Orc Murderer} {14466}{Orc Trainer} {14467}{Orc Soldier} {14468}{Orc Sergeant} {14469}{Orc Rundor} {14470}{Orc Dominator} {14471}{Lich} {14472}{Fiendish Minotaur} {14499}{Treasure Map Ted1} {14500}{Kent} // Livonya's kid {14501}{Amii} // Sick Kid {14502}{Ganna} {14503}{Celestial Dire Bear} {14504}{Celestial Owl} {14505}{Celestial Polar Bear} {14506}{Dire Bear} {14507}{Dire Boar} {14508}{Huge Air Elemental} {14509}{Huge Earth Elemental} {14510}{Huge Fire Elemental} {14511}{Huge Water Elemental} {14512}{Greater Air Elemental} {14513}{Greater Earth Elemental} {14514}{Greater Fire Elemental} {14515}{Greater Water Elemental} {14516}{Elder Air Elemental} {14517}{Elder Earth Elemental} {14518}{Elder Fire Elemental} {14519}{Elder Water Elemental} {14520}{Fiendish Boar} {14521}{Fiendish Dire Boar} {14522}{Wild Boar} {14523}{Fiendish Colossal Monstrous Spider} {14524}{Fiendish Gargantuan Monstrous Spider} {14525}{Fiendish Giant Constrictor Snake} {14526}{Fiendish Hawk} {14527}{Fiendish Huge Monstrous Spider} {14528}{Fiendish Raven} {14529}{Avoral} {14530}{Bebilith} {14531}{Bralani} {14532}{Celestial Bison} {14533}{Celestial Eagle} {14534}{Celestial Giant Eagle} {14535}{Celestial Giant Owl} {14536}{Celestial Roc} {14537}{Djinni} {14538}{Eagle} {14539}{Giant Eagle} {14540}{Hell Hound} {14541}{Hound Archon} {14542}{Invisible Stalker} {14543}{Janni} {14544}{Leonal} {14545}{Air Mephit} {14546}{Dust Mephit} {14547}{Earth Mephit} {14548}{Fire Mephit} {14549}{Ice Mephit} {14550}{Magma Mephit} {14551}{Ooze Mephit} {14552}{Salt Mephit} {14553}{Steam Mephit} {14554}{Water Mephit} {14555}{Night Hag} {14556}{Nixie} {14557}{Owl} {14558}{Giant Owl} {14559}{Pixie} {14560}{Pixie with Sleep Arrows} {14561}{Pixie with Forget Arrows} {14562}{Roc} {14563}{Salamander} {14564}{Shadow Mastiff} {14565}{Thoqqua} {14566}{Yeth Hound} {14567}{Bearded Devil} {14568}{Chain Devil} {14600}{Skeleton} // Normal Variety {14601}{Skeleton Priest} // New Creature {14602}{Skeleton Guard} // New Creature {14603}{Skeleton} // New Creature (crossbowman) {14604}{Spiritual Weapon} // Faction 15 {14605}{Electrical Trap} // Trap Name {14606}{Hired Thug} // New Creature (fighter) {14607}{Enchantress} // New Creature (sorceress) {14608}{Thug Leader} // New Creature (barbarian) {14609}{Zuggtmoy Priest} // New Creature (priest) {14610}{Fiendish Dire Wolf} // Faction 25 {14611}{Rannos Davl} // Second {14612}{Gremag} // Second {14613}{Hired Thug} // New Creature (fighter) {14614}{Lareth} // Second {14615}{Zombie} // Second {14616}{Skeleton Gnoll} // Second {14617}{Lareth} // Third {14618}{Lareth} // Lareth's Store {14619}{Zombie} // Faction 15 {14620}{Fiendish Medium Monstrous Spider} // Faction 27 {14621}{Spiritual Weapon} // Faction 7 {14622}{Attack Dog} // Faction 27 {14623}{Medium Water Elemental} // Faction 7 {14624}{Large Air Elemental} // Faction 7 {14625}{Large Earth Elemental} // Faction 7 {14626}{Large Fire Elemental} // Faction 7 {14627}{Large Water Elemental} // Faction 7 {14628}{Fiendish Huge Viper} // Faction 9 11 {14629}{Spiritual Weapon} // replacement (can be harmed) {14630}{Huge Viper} {14631}{Gnoll} // Faction 4 {14632}{Gnoll} // Faction 4 {14633}{Gnoll} // Faction 0 {14634}{Gnoll} // Faction 0 {14635}{Gnoll} // Faction 0 {14636}{Goblin} // Faction 4 {14637}{Mickey} // Replacement {14638}{Dying Woman} {14639}{Zaxis} {14640}{Kobold} {14641}{Kobold Sergeant} {14642}{Brigand Archer} {14643}{Drow Note} {14675}{Woman} {14676}{Merchant} {14677}{Drow Leader} {14678}{Letter Critter} {14679}{Witch} // CN {14680}{Witch} // CE {14681}{Cleric} // Ronald {14682}{Vampire} // Chatterer {14683}{Vampire} // You know who {14684}{Ah Fong} {14685}{Yvy} {14686}{Tenant} {14687}{Orb of the Moons} // Critter for dlg {14688}{Daemon} {14689}{Saduj} {14690}{Elistaria} {14691}{Bouncer} {14692}{Bruiser} {14693}{Biffer} {14694}{Gwenno} {14695}{Great King Rat} {14696}{Chief Tenant} // Upstairs dancer {14697}{Lila's Note} {14698}{Clarisse} // Eddie's dead mum {14699}{Frank} // The other balor {14700}{Gnome Guard} {14701}{Prince Zook IV} {14702}{Assassin Leader} {14703}{Trader (Armor)} {14704}{Trader (Clothing)} {14705}{Trader (Weapons)} {14706}{Generic Spawner} {14707}{White Dragon, Very Young} {14710}{Lerrik} {14711}{Verbobonc Woman} {14712}{Verbobonc Boy} {14713}{Verbobonc Girl} {14714}{Verbobonc Innkeeper} {14715}{Travel Agent} {14716}{Verbobonc Guard} {14717}{Hextor Priest} {14718}{Wilfrick} {14719}{Lord Viscount's Guard} {14720}{Hextor Guard} {14721}{Ariel} {14722}{Hextor Acolyte} {14723}{Elmo} {14724}{Drow Cleric} {14725}{Drow Rogue} {14726}{Drow Fighter} {14727}{Jenna} {14728}{Elysia} {14729}{Senshock} {14730}{Gleem} {14731}{Chanda} {14732}{Nybble} {14733}{Drow Wizard} {14734}{Drow Matriarch} {14735}{Drow Rogue} {14736}{Drow Fighter} {14737}{Drow Wizard} {14738}{Fiendish Huge Monstrous Spider} {14739}{Scarlet Brotherhood "Nephew"} {14740}{Scarlet Brotherhood "Nephew"} {14741}{Phase Spider} {14742}{Scarlet Brotherhood "Brother"} {14743}{Orc Shaman} {14744}{Orc Leader} {14745}{Orc Fighter} {14746}{Orc Archer} {14747}{Half-Orc Assassin} {14748}{Orc Shaman} {14749}{Orc Fighter} {14750}{Orc Archer} {14751}{Half-Orc Assassin} {14752}{Folded Parchment} {14900}{Bat Familiar} {14901}{Cat Familiar} {14902}{Hawk Familiar} {14903}{Lizard Familiar} {14904}{Owl Familiar} {14905}{Rat Familiar} {14906}{Raven Familiar} {14907}{Snake Familiar} {14908}{Toad Familiar} {14909}{Weasel Familiar} {14910}{White Dragon, Wyrmling} {14992}{Black Dragon Whelp} {14993}{Red Dragon Whelp} {14994}{White Dragon Whelp} {14995}{Red Dragon, Adult} {14996}{Hrungnir} {14997}{Geirrod} {14998}{Baugi} {14999}{White Dragon, Adult} // 15000 - 15999: Traps {15000}{bp_trap_magical} {15001}{bp_trap_mechanical} {15002}{bp_trap_arrow} {15003}{bp_trap_bullet} {15004}{bp_trap_fire} {15005}{bp_trap_electrical} {15006}{bp_trap_poison} {15007}{bp_trap_source} // 16000 - 16999: Bags {16000}{Backpack} {16001}{Pouch} {16002}{Bag of Holding (1000 lb)} {16003}{Bag of Holding (500 lb)} {16004}{Wonnilon's Backpack} // 20000+: all unknown names and descriptions {20000}{Burne} {20001}{Jaroo Ashstaff} {20002}{Rufus} {20003}{Terjon} {20004}{Black Jay} {20005}{Brother Smyth} {20006}{Calmert} {20007}{Renton} {20008}{Elmo} {20009}{Gremag} {20010}{Nira Melubb} {20011}{Ostler Gundigoot} {20012}{Filliken} {20013}{Rannos Davl} {20014}{Otello} {20015}{Rik Linkin} {20016}{Marek} {20017}{Myella} {20018}{Percy} {20019}{Gwynneth} {20020}{Furnok} {20021}{Sef Flettner} {20022}{Corl} {20023}{Kobort} {20024}{Jakk Borton} {20025}{Erliter} {20026}{Mytch} {20027}{Jarvis Hann} {20028}{Althea} {20029}{Meleny} {20030}{Holten Kindlehopper} {20031}{Fruella} {20032}{Spugnoir} {20033}{Gister Noshim} {20034}{Jinnerth} {20035}{Turuko} {20036}{Valden} {20037}{Mathilde} {20038}{Tarim} {20039}{Zert} {20040}{Lisbeth} {20041}{Bing} {20042}{Lareth} {20043}{Cavanaugh} {20044}{Raimol} {20045}{Rocutio} {20046}{Hubertus Gerstenbrenner} {20047}{Lubash} {20048}{Gleem} {20049}{Chanda} {20050}{Nybble} {20051}{Lowen} {20052}{Ploceus} {20053}{Sunom} {20054}{Moneir} {20055}{Jayfie} {20056}{Glora Gundigoot} {20057}{Mickey} {20058}{Kenter Nevets} {20059}{Armario} {20060}{Laszlo} {20061}{Tuperello} {20062}{Eddie} {20063}{Ophelia} {20064}{Jenelda} {20065}{Riana} {20066}{Fuga} {20067}{Homa} {20068}{Charlotte} {20069}{Mary} {20070}{Preston Wetz} {20071}{Bertram} {20072}{Mother Screng} {20073}{Hruda} {20074}{Lodriss} {20075}{Skole} {20076}{Rentsch} {20077}{Wat} {20078}{Pearl} {20079}{Dala} {20080}{Alira} {20081}{Otis} {20082}{Sammy} {20083}{Grud Squinteye} {20084}{Tolub} {20085}{Romag} {20086}{Hartsch} {20087}{Alrrem} {20088}{Belsornig} {20089}{Kelno} {20090}{Oohlgrist} {20091}{Morgan} {20092}{Merrolan} {20093}{Nalorrem} {20094}{Wood Bugbear} {20095}{Cloth Bugbear} {20096}{Metal Bugbear} {20097}{Glass Bugbear} {20098}{Stone Bugbear} {20099}{Wonnilon} {20100}{Countess Tillahi} {20101}{Sir Juffer} {20102}{Wicked} {20103}{Tuelk} {20104}{Pintark} {20105}{Ted} {20106}{Ed} {20107}{Ed} {20108}{Antonio} {20109}{Tubal} {20110}{Scorpp} {20111}{Paida} {20112}{Murraya} {20113}{Aern} {20114}{Kelleen} {20115}{Barkinar} {20116}{Deggum} {20117}{Whitman} {20118}{Mandy} {20119}{Grurz} {20120}{Smigmal Redhand} {20121}{Senshock} {20122}{Prince Thrommel} {20123}{Falrinth} {20124}{Bassanio} {20125}{Jenna} {20126}{Tinafer} {20127}{Feldrin} {20128}{Brunk} {20129}{Grank} {20130}{Hedrack} {20131}{Ashrem} {20132}{Darley} {20133}{Jaer} {20134}{Taki} {20135}{Sargen} {20136}{Scorpp} {20137}{Shortsword +1} {20138}{Hemlock} {20139}{Magic Wand} {20140}{Magic Scimitar} {20141}{Magic Battleaxe} {20142}{Magic Chainmail} {20143}{Magic Shield} {20144}{Magic Mace} {20145}{Metal Tube} {20146}{Magic Ring} {20147}{Magic Cloak} {20148}{Magic Boots} {20149}{Magic Rod} {20150}{Magic Staff} {20151}{Magic Dust} {20152}{Magic Scarab} {20153}{Magic Dagger} {20154}{Magic Leather Armor} {20155}{Magic Amulet} {20156}{Magic Potion} {20157}{Lareth's Magic Breastplate} {20158}{Lareth's Magic Staff} {20159}{Lareth's Magic Ring} {20160}{Magic Spear} {20161}{Otis' Magic Longsword} {20162}{Otis' Magic Chainmail} {20163}{Magic Warhammer} {20164}{Magic Necklace} {20165}{Magic Shortsword} {20166}{Magic Bracers} {20167}{Prince Thrommel's Magic Bastard Sword} {20168}{Magic Rope} {20169}{Magic Banded Armor} {20170}{Magic Longsword} {20171}{Magic Bag} {20172}{Magic Full Plate} {20173}{Magic Orb} {20174}{Magic Gem} {20175}{Magic Crossbow} {20176}{Magic Scroll} {20177}{Zaxis} {20178}{Ikian} {20179}{Vincent Visionmaker} {20180}{Ogavick} {20181}{Non} {20182}{Neukoln} {20183}{Magic Javelin} {20184}{Magic Ointment} {20185}{Lila Renton} {20186}{Burne's Badger} {20187}{Gunther} {20188}{Haydn} {20189}{Mona} {20190}{Serena} {20191}{Frederic Bertram} {20192}{Magic Longbow} {20193}{Magic Morningstar} {20194}{Figurine} {20195}{Child's Toy} {20196}{Radiant Greathammer} {20197}{Radiant Spiked Chain} {20198}{Radiant Ranseur} {20199}{Radiant Greataxe} {20200}{Radiant Mace} {20201}{Radiant Longsword} {20202}{Dex} {20203}{Pishella} {20204}{Magic Flute} {20205}{Magic Drum} {20206}{Magic Horn} {20207}{Magic Mandolin} {20208}{Magic Greatsword} {20209}{Magic Armor} {20210}{Ronald} {20211}{D'phaal} {20212}{Karynna} {20213}{Verbobonc Man} {20214}{Verbobonc Woman} {20215}{Magic Wakizashi} {20216}{Lord Mayor of Verbobonc} {20217}{Magic Katana} {20218}{Ivy} {20219}{William} {20220}{Magic Miniature Chest} {20221}{Arcane Note} {20222}{Basa} {20223}{Besa} {20224}{Urnk} {20225}{Kharrac} {20226}{Magic Bastard Sword} {24500}{Hommlet Village Boy} {24501}{Magic Rapier} {24502}{Magic Chain Shirt} {25000}{Mordenkainen's Sword} {25001}{Flaming Sphere} Category:Circle of Eight